Una Vida Amarga
by Alasne
Summary: Este ff, esta dedicado a nia_gothica, ya ke le gustan las historias dramaticas como ella sola.Un Dr/ Herm.


CAPITULO 1.  
  
Todos sabemos que en este mundo que Harry Potter es un chico que ha sufrido mucho desde que solo tenia unos pocos meses de vida... pero el no es el único...Draco Malfoy no se queda atrás... Draco en toda su niñez escucho los reproches de su padre y madre, las muy pocas personas con las que hablaba y apreciaba eran algunos elfos y familiares lejanos. A el siempre le decían lo poderoso que era el Señor Tenebroso sin embargo en el lo profundo de su mente y corazón no decían lo mismo.  
  
Cuando llego la carta de Howgarts su padre le informo de que nunca se juntase con los Gryffindors y que nunca jamás en su vida tuviese alguna amistad con esos. Cuando Draco llego al anden y algunos les comentaron sobre de que Harry Potter también entraría una gran emoción le embargo. Después en el vagón en que estaban Harry y Ron le pidió su amistad porque después de oír mil veces su fabulosa historia...pero se cegó y utilizo sus modales que siempre usaba con su padre...lo que causo que Harry rechazase rotundamente a lo que le ofrecía a el. Eso a Draco le sentó como una patada en el culo, se marcho y en lo mas dentro de su corazón juro no seria tan estúpido a la otra.  
  
Pero aun así no pudo evitar seguir los 4 años seguidos igual por el remordimiento de su primer encuentro con Harry Potter...  
  
CAPITULO 2.  
  
Este año cursaría 5. año y después de lo sucedido el año pasado no creía que tendría oportunidad alguna para que comentara algo cordial con los Griffyndors o con el trío de Harry.  
  
El mes empezaba en Howgarts un poco temeroso, a muy pocas personas se les veía riendo y conversando tranquilamente como el año pasado, ahora todos iban en grupos de 4 o mas y casi ni hablaban seguro por lo del año pasado. A nuestro amigo Draco eso le importaba un pimiento solo importaba en esos momentos terminar los deberes de Pociones e ir a cenar al gran Comedor. Cuando termino fue en busca de sus amigos, los encontró en la sala común comiendo algo que de seguro se lo habían pedido a los elfos. -¿Pero es que solo pensáis en comer?-dijo mientras cogía una manzana del cesto de frutas. -Eg we gegianos hangre...-dijo Crabbe. ¿Qué?-dijo Draco echándose a reír.  
  
Bajaron a cenar y en cuanto se sentó echo una mirada fugaz a la mesa de Gryffindor y no pudo evitar quedar pasmado al ver a Harry, Ron y a ...Hermione, esta había mas que cambiado, se podría decir que transformado. Para Draco en unos segundos paso esto por su mente "ya no era esa niña, mocosa, tonta, estúpida, fea y sangre sucia Granger", ahora es "Adolescente, linda, inteligente, muy guapa" pero no pudo quedar mas alucinado cuando vio que Hermione le guiñaba un ojo y le sacaba la lengua. Draco se limito a sonreír y seguido volvió a su cena. Esa noche no pudo dormir casi nada, lo consiguió después del alba. ******************************** A primera hora tenían Pociones con los Gryffindor y por culpa de la mala noche que había pasado llegaba tarde a Pociones. Snape como siempre no le dio importancia de que un Slytherin llegase tarde.  
  
-Muy bien ya que es el primer día de clases os pondré una poción fácil de hacer para algunos-observando a los Slytherin mas destacados-y para los que no sean tan buenos...-observando detenidamente a Neville.  
  
Todos empezaron a copiar lo que estaba puesto en la pizarra mientras escuchaban las indicaciones de Snape. - Os pondréis en parejas y yo me encargare de hacerlas-dijo cuando ya casi todos habían terminado de copiar-a ver ...Zabinni con Granger, Loogbothom con Weasley, Potter...con Malfoy...-y así siguió hasta hacer todas las parejas. Que fastidio, ahora tengo que aguantar al pesado de Malfoy-le susurro Harry a Ron cuando vio que Malfoy con una sonrisa cínica se arrimaba para empezar la poción. Bueno Potter no quiero que Snape me baje note por estar con un inútil como tu así que solo limítate a hablar para lo que necesitas-finalizo Draco y seguido se metió con el trabajo pendiente de hacer en pociones. De acuerdo...-fue lo único que dijo Harry y seguido empezó a hacer la poción.  
  
La clase concluso sin muchos incidentes excepto el derramiento de la  
poción de Neville que se le cayo cuando lo pasaba a un caldero limpio.  
Por eso le solamente quitaron 20 puntos a Gryffindor.  
  
Fue un día normal hasta llegar la hora de cenar...  
De nuevo en la cena casi se atraganta al ver la mesa de Gryffindor, ahí  
estaba, la que había sido su enemiga desde que se conocieron y además una  
sangre sucia, la radiante Hermione Granger, es que era alucinante lo  
muchísimo que habían cambiado las chicas en un verano. Las chicas de  
Slytherin estaban mas coquetas y guapas que nunca pero con las de  
Gryffindor comparadas no eran nada.  
Hermione lucia ahora una cabellera en rizos, no como antes todo  
enmarañado, también su silueta de niña había cambiado (N/A ya saben los  
pechos, las piernas , el culo, la cara, de todo), era ahora toda una  
mujercita.  
A Malfoy un codazo propinado por Parkinson le hizo volver a Howgarts,  
solo miro el rostro enfadado de Pansy por lo haberla escuchado y seguido  
se entretetuvo viendo disimuladamente la mesa de Gryffindor.  
Terminada la cena Draco se encamino a su sala sin compañía ya que sus dos  
amigos se habían quedado a comer mas todavía.  
Unas risas provenientes de ese mismo pasillos le hicieron alzar la vista,  
se le elevo el color pálido al lívido...era la sangre sucia... acompañada  
de la cabeza rajada y del pobretón Weasley.  
Solo pudo embozar una mirada al trío que se fueron apagando las risas al  
ver a su archí enemigo Malfoy.  
Malfoy pensó algo rápido para lesionar el orgullo de esos tres.  
  
- Pero veamos que tenemos aquí...a un cabeza rajada, un pobretón y ...-  
la mira de arriba a bajo sin escrúpulos- veo Granger que este verano  
abras gastado mucho en pociones de belleza, jajajajaja. ¿No será mejor ideas si te esfumas de aquí?-advirtió Harry sacando su varita. UY!! Que miedo!! Por favor, Potter tu que me puedes hacer??, pero para que veáis que no pierdo tiempo como vosotros mejor me voy. Es lo mejor que he escuchado desde que llegaste.-le contesto Hermione poniéndosele muy enfrente en su cara, era algo de admirar su actitud ahora, era diez mil veces mas llevadora por sus impulsos que antes. Cosa que tu nunca digas nada no es mi problema.-y seguido con un rostro que demostraba furia y sorpresa se fue a la sala común de Slytherin.  
  
CAPITULO 3.  
  
A Harry y a Ron no les había afectado en lo absoluto el cuerpazo de  
Hermione solo que les daba algo de... pánico tener a una amiga que fuese  
tan atrevida como en lo que se había convertido Hermione.  
A esta no le importaba que los chicos de todas las casas le silbaran  
piropos por todo el día cuando pasaba por los pasillos y es que a  
consecuencia de eso se había hecho mas dura y MUCHO MAS coqueta!! Cosa  
que le daba gracia ya que después de un gesto sensual todos los chicos se  
quedaban anestesiados. Eso a veces no le salía tan bien ya que cuando no  
podía aguantar la risa, explotaba con una risa amistosa al lado de los  
chicos (con lo que los chicos creían que Hermione aparte de guapa y todo  
lo demás tenían una oportunidad con ella :-D...).  
  
Ya habían paso el primer mes sin muchos problemas y por lo buenos que  
habían sido tenían una sorpresa que se las daría a la hora de la comida.  
  
En la hora de comer... Albus Dumbledore con un tenedor dio unos golpes en  
su copa de oro y enseguida todos guardaron silencio.  
  
Muy bien alumnos, como el año pasado tuvo mucho éxito el baile de navidad, me da mucho informaros que este año en vez de uno habrá dos-en ese momento todos los alumnos de Howgarts entablaron una sonrisa picara y por lo cual Albus no se quedo atrás- el primero será en el día de Halloween y en este llevareis todos disfraces, todos llevareis mascaras y no tendréis porque pedir pareja porque en el baile bailaran con la persona que queráis-tomo un poco de aire- tampoco importara la casa en que estéis-dijo observando de reojo la mesa de Slytherin ya que empezaban a hacer gestos de asco- y el segundo baile será el de navidad y será como el año pasado, con túnica de gala. Y esto ha sido todo lo que os quería decir, empezad a comer.  
  
Los alumnos empezaron con sus murmullos de siempre con la diferencia de que no de temor a que alguien les atacaría, ahora con la suma alegría de un baile.  
  
En la mesa de Slytherin se encontraba Draco Malfoy sumergido en sus pensamientos sobre con quien iría al baile y también sobre que era sensación que siempre sentía cuando la sangre sucia esta a corta distancia de el, seguro que eran las hormonas pero en el fondo de su corazón había algo que le decía que no era eso precisamente. Escucho una voz lejana que cada vez se hacia mas cercana hasta que sintió que el codo de una estúpida, imbecil y arrogante Pansy, se enterraba en las costillas de Draco. Draco al sentir este dolor se levanto como resorte y empezó a gritarle a Pansy.  
  
-TU ERES IMBECIL O ES QUE NO TIENES CABEZA SUFICIENTE COMO PARA NO DARTE CUENTA DE QUE NO ME INTERESA TUS ESTUPIDOS COMENTARIOS?-le grito a los 4 aires un Draco con desespero, que estaba harto de Pansy hasta la medula. No tenias...porque ...gritar...-se lamento Pansy con la voz quebrada por el impacto. COMO QUE NO??? DAME UNA RAZON PARA HACERLE CASO A UNA GOLFA COMO TU???- le espeto Draco, con un giro de silla se encamino hacia su casa, con lo que se dio cuenta fue que los chicos y chicas de las demás casa lo miraban como si fuera a morder al que se le pusiese enfrente. Entre esas Hermione le miro con un poco de sorpresa y admiración. Sfint, sfint...(sonido cuando respiras el llanto de tristeza)-Pansy se quedo en su lugar llorando.  
  
Los días...pasaron y con el nuevo día de Halloween también. Ya solo faltaban 72 horas para que el baile comenzara y Draco había rechazado MUCHAS chicas con la excusa de que en el baile navidad no estaría. (Si iba a estar, jajaja).  
  
Lo único que quería era dar un paseo y distraerse en otra cosa en donde el tema no fuese Hermione Granger.  
  
Se recostó en la hierba cercas del lago. Estuvo adormecido hasta que tuvo la sensación de que alguien lloraba no muy lejos de ahí. Se escondió en los arbustos que había al lado del lago cuando describió una silueta que lloraba amargadamente en las orillas del lago. Draco no pudo mas que maldecir el minuto cuando decidió salir del castillo, esa figura famosa no era nada mas y nada menos que la de esa persona que lo hacia cambiar de idea, sentir mariposas en el estomago y en el corazón tenia una semilla del mismo tamaño que la semilla de un mango...era Hermione Granger.  
  
El fuerte gemido de dolor que exclamo la sangre sucia lo hizo sacar de los pensamientos que lo abordaron en ese instante. Parecía que Granger se había hecho algo en el tobillo porque era lo único que no se movía ya que parecía fuerte el daño, Draco fue en su rescate.  
  
- ...¿Qué tienes ahora para que llores así?-pregunto con un tono que cualquiera diría que seria el rostro de preocupación. (un gemido de susto y dolor a la vez)...me duele mucho...paseaba por aquí... hasta que ... una animal del bosque ...prohibido me ataco...- se veía que Hermione estaba muy cansada y que en cualquier momento podía caer inconsciente... ¿Y por eso lloras Her... Sangre Sucia?-pregunto Draco con arrogancia y sorpresa de haber cometido tal error como llamarla por su nombre. Malfoy...sino me ayudas, lárgate de aquí... y déjame... que esa bestia vuela para que termine... de UNA PUÑETERA VEZ CONMIGO!!!-le chillo una agotada Hermione que después de tal fiereza cayo a la hierba desmayada. Mierda... ahora la tengo que llevar a la enfermería...-decía Draco mientras corría con la Gryffindor en brazos hacia el castillo.  
  
En la enfermería... Este tranquilo señor Malfoy, la señorita Granger estará como nueva para mañana, solo necesita descansar. Estoy tranquilo y no me importa como este-decía Draco mientras bebía del vaso de agua que tenia la mesita de noche de Hermione.  
La enfermera le miro por detrás de el con una mueca de picardía y malicia  
pero para disimular dijo: De acuerdo, señor Malfoy, ya que no le importa lo que le pase a esta chica, haga el favor de irse que tiene que descansar...-le respondió con aires de malicia y risita contenida a la vez. Eh? Como me voy a ir? Yo me quedo aquí...quiero decir que cuando despierte tengo hablar con ella de... un trabajo de...Pociones.-dijo Draco muy temeroso de la contestación de Madame Pomfrey. ... Esta bien, cuando despierte dígale que tome reposo y que no se sofoque.- dijo señalando la cama donde Hermione se hallaba durmiendo. Como usted diga, Madame Pomfrey-dijo Draco.  
  
La enfermera salió de la enfermería con una sonrisa en su rostro y  
hablando para si misma sobre la adolescencia de hoy en día.  
  
Mientras tanto Draco... Se encontraba sentado al lado de la cama donde  
dormía aquella chica que le llamaba tanto la atención y aunque no lo  
admitiese la chica que ocupaba su corazón.  
  
mmm...¿Dónde... estoy?-pregunto Hermione cuando abrió sus perlas de miel (los ojos!!), el Slytherin dio un salto en su asiento que le provoco caerse de la silla, cuando se levanto se notaba que estaba rojo de la vergüenza (n/a JAJAJAJAJAJAJA). Es... Estas en la enfermería...-le afirmo a duras penas. ¿MALFOY, QUE HACES AQUÍ? ¿QUÉ ME PASO? ¿POR QUÉ NO ESTA MADAME Pomfrey EN VEZ DE TU?...-Hermione se había levantado de su cama y se encaro con un aturdido Draco que estaba como en las nubes cuando Hermione se le acerco con los brazos abajo su relleno pecho que la hacían extremadamente mas guapa de lo que era. Yo... Yo...QUIERES DEJAR DE ACERCATE, O ES QUE QUIERES QUE ME VAYA A EXTREMOS?- le pregunto Draco que tenia sus mejillas levemente rojizas. No me has respondido las preguntas, Malfoy. Será mejor que tengas una buena excusa porque salgo en este mismo instante a donde Madame Pomfrey. Lo único que te puedo contar es que dizque TU, te ataco una bestia del bosque prohibido y después cuando te desmayaste te traja al castillo porque justo YO me encontraba por ahí.-le contó Malfoy con un tonito de regaño. ...Oh!! es verdad, ahora recuerdo, me ataco un Drip muy grande después cuando lo pude herir salí corriendo hacia al lago pero me resbale con alguna roca y creo que me torcí el tobillo... Muchísimas Gracias, Malfoy.- agradeció Hermione con una amplia y sincera sonrisa borrando por unos momentos el "odio" que tenían mutuamente. Eh? Yo creo que tengo que regresar a mi casa común- decía Draco mientras retrocedía hacia atrás golpeándose con las camas y sillas, levemente sonrojado, Hermione soltó una risita por lo bajo (n/a quien no si además estaba rojito y se notaba bajo la luz de la luna, jajajaja) Vale, espero que duermas bien, adiós Malfoy.-se despidió Hermione, Draco solo le dirigió una media sonrisa y salió corriendo por la puerta.  
  
Hermione se acostó en su cama con una risita porque era la primera vez  
que Malfoy se sonrojaba cuando ella se ponía así.  
  
En el pasillo, el Slytherin no cabía en su felicidad, Granger le avía  
dado las gracias.  
  
CAPITULO 4.  
  
Todas las chicas de Howgarts se encontraban en sus dormitorios arreglándose para el baile de Halloween, entre esas estaba Hermione.  
  
¿¿¿Donde están los cuernos???- preguntaba exaltada Hermione al no encontrar los cuernos de Diablesa (iba a ir de Diabla). ¿No están en la canasta de la puerta?-le respondió Parvati mientras se ponía su bata de mariposa. Es verdad!!- fue corriendo cuando diviso sus cuernos rojos.  
  
Pasaron otros ¾ de hora y decidieron que estaban listas.  
Las chicas estaban muy pero que muy Guapas y Sexy, Hermione tenia una  
túnica negra que ajustaba a su cuerpo enseñando sus bien formadas curvas,  
arriba tenia una capa con cuello, roja con decorados negros, tenia unas  
zapatillas de tacón que le daban un toque refinado, tenia su pelo suelto  
con rizos y bastante volumen y entre su pelo los cuernos rojos, su cara  
estaba maquillada con polvos rojos en sus ojos, coloretes rojos, había  
también delineado los parparos de negros que parecía mas mayor (quiero  
decir que en vez de 15 años parecía 16,17,18 por ahí, su labios pintados  
de rojo intenso y su sonrisa que fingía de malicia, para que diese que  
era mala persona. Como las diablesas.  
Estaba como para chaparse los dedos, jajajaja!!  
  
El Gran Comedor estaba decorado con calabazas y murciélagos que salían y  
entraban, las cuatros mesas estaban esparcidas en cada esquina dejando la  
pista de baile.  
  
El baile comenzó y Hermione con su mascara de Diabla (aparte de traje se  
me olvido decir que para que no supiesen quienes eran tenían mascaras),  
esta mascara tenia rasgos de diabla sexy por lo cual Hermione estaba  
rodeada de chicos, como un pirata, drácula, vaquero, mosquetero, Scream  
(para lo que no sabéis quien es, es un protagonista de películas de  
terror), Indio, apache y de un muy apuesto Príncipe medieval que aunque  
le costase distinguir se le hacia muy familiar...  
  
Cuando se canso de tanto bailar se recargo en una mesa con un vaso de  
hidromiel. Hasta que se le acerco aquel príncipe.  
- ¿Querría usted, adorable Diablesa, concederme esta pieza de baile?-le  
dijo con una reverencia. Con mucho gusto mi príncipe.- y seguido se pusieron a bailar aquella pieza tan romántica.  
  
Hermione tenia sus brazos alrededor de aquel apuesto chico quien tenia  
también tenia brazos, la cogía por las caderas. Estaban muy juntos  
bailando el vals, Hermione inhalaba esa fragancia a hombre de su príncipe  
y el la abrazaba y sentía el suave linaje de ella.  
  
Al terminar la pieza ellos todavía no se soltaban, eso era realmente  
asombroso era como que si estuviesen fijados así que siguieron pegados  
después de 5 piezas amorosas mas, hasta cuando termino la quinta y  
Dumbledore resonó en la pista:  
  
Veo que todos lo estáis pasándolo muy bien, no??-todos gritaron que si- vale, vale, jajaja, ya que todos estáis impacientes por ver a vuestras parejas, así que haced el favor de despojaros de vuestras mascaras.  
  
Draco Malfoy se quito lentamente su mascara y juro que se le detuvo el  
corazón unos segundos cuando reconoció quien era esa bella diablesa.  
  
Malfoy...no me lo puedo creer...-fue lo único que pudo auricular Hermione cuando vio que ese apuesto chico era ese que siempre la había odiado. Granger ... yo... ¿Qué tal si por una noche olvidamos todo mal entendido durante estos años de escuela y disfrutamos?-ofreció rogante Draco, algo que nunca se esperarían de un Slytherin. Pero... puff!! Esta bien, pero no creas que podré aguantar tanto, vale?- le sonrió. Muy bien, por favor que tal si damos un paseo, creo que tendré que tomar una poción crecehuesos como siga bailando-dijo Malfoy y Hermione rió levemente.  
  
Ya en el lago. Pasaron bastante tiempo mirando aquel cielo azul-marino. Hoy hace una noche muy bonita, no crees?-opino Hermione mientras que se recostaba en la hierba al lado de Draco mirando la luna y las estrellas. Si, es verdad. ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?-pregunto dudoso Draco. No, no me puedes preguntar nada...-Draco quedo paralizado unos segundos- es broma!! Jajajajajajajaja, claro que puedes preguntar mi príncipe!!-dijo esto ultimo con ironía y Draco sonrió con malicia que se notaba a kilómetros. Lo que quería preguntar es... ¿Qué hacías en el bosque prohibido para que te atacase un Drip? Son muy peligrosos y esta prohibido entrar en ese bosque- pregunto esta vez Draco serio y preocupado. Es que...Oh! Por dios!! Mira que hora y yo creyendo que era mas temprano, seguro que todos ya han entrado- e inconscientemente cogió de la mano a Malfoy y se lo llevo corriendo hasta la puerta del comedor para poder coger aire. No le soltó la mano al príncipe hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba el chico rojo de la vergüenza y seguido ella también se puso colorada. Aqyui Bueno, Draco creo que nos tenemos que ir a nuestras casas-dijo Hermione. Si, bueno Granger...-fue interrumpido por la diabla. Me puedes decir Hermione y así yo te llamo ... Draco, vale?-comento Hermione. Esta bien, Hermione, es la mejor noche que he pasado desde que estoy en Howgarts-le dijo sinceramente el Slytherin a la Gryffindor. Lo mismo digo, Draco- se le acerco para abrazarlo, cosa que paralizo al Slytherin, y le susurro al oído-Buenas Noches mi príncipe-le guiño una perla de miel (un ojo) y le dio un fugaz besos muy cerca de la boca a Draco. Hermione!! Espera!!-dijo sin poder retenerla cuando después del beso salió corriendo.  
  
Draco salió muy confundido hacia su sala común, necesitaba pensar en lo  
que le estaba pasando y en lo que esta sintiendo su corazón.  
  
CAPITULO 5.  
  
Habían pasado 3 tres semanas desde el baile y aun todavía se platicaba  
por los pasillos del baile pasado y del baile que venia.  
  
Draco así como Hermione estaban muy extraños. Hermione se pasaba casi  
todo el día en la biblioteca después de clases aunque claro esta que  
cuando tenia buen humor hablaba con sus compañeras y sus dos amigos del  
alma. Y Draco metido en la sala común haciendo casi siempre deberes y  
trabajos.  
  
Eran las 4:26 pm y tenían que salir del castillo para dirigirse a la  
clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas (n/a no se si es así como se  
escribe) y justamente tenían Gryffindors con Slytherins, eso seria una  
clase dura por dar para Hagrid.  
  
1. Harry!! Ron!! De prisa, tenemos clase con Hagrid!!! RAPIDO!!!- decía  
Hermione, histérica por la lentitud de sus dos amigos. 2. Ya vamos, Herm!!! No te preocupes que llegamos en un santo amen, aparte  
Hagrid no nos riñera-dijo sin prisa Ron mientras caminaba por el pasillo. 3. Eso es lo que tu crees, guapo!! No somos sus preferidos como para no  
bajarnos puntos por la puntualidad!!- chillo Hermione y por acto de  
reflejo salió corriendo hacia la cabaña de Hagrid... 4. Ron, creo que Hermione tiene razón. De prisa!!-hablo Harry echándose a  
correr también. 5. Ni modo...-dijo Ron corriendo por el pasillo.  
  
Llegaban justo cuando Hagrid finalizaba de contar si estaban todos.  
  
1. Menos mal que llegan puntual- les reprocho Hagrid.  
  
5. curso de Slytherin ya estaban sentados en la hierba junto con los de  
5. de Gryffindor, Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban sentados en la  
hierba un poco agitados por la carrera para llegar.  
  
Hermione maldijo la corriente de aire que paso porque cuando se iba a  
sentar un soplido de aire le levanto la falda con lo que se pudo ver un  
pedazo de bragas (calzones de chica), entre los pocos chicos que la  
habían visto se encontraba Malfoy mas contento que una lombriz por ver  
tal pedazo de cuerpazo como el de su amada.  
Hermione solo se limito a ponerse roja y hacer como si no pasase nada. La  
voz de Hagrid la saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
1. Ahora os pondréis en parejas para dar alimento a las Darxys (eran como  
duendas de buen corazón, pero por cualquier cosita se enfadaban) y a la  
pareja que le de bien de comer a las Darxys se llevara un premio-guiño un  
ojo-. A ver como hago las parejas... Fiertur con Parvati, Zabinni con  
Lanverder, Weasley con Parkinson, Potter con Sbilius, Granger  
con...Malfoy-hizo un gesto de resignación- , Ziarda con Mortense... - así  
hasta hacer las parejas en completo. 2. Hola Draco, ¿sabes que?-le pregunto por primera vez desde hace casi un  
mes. 3. Hola Hermione, no, no se, a ver dime. 4. Que es la primera vez desde hace mucho que no salimos a pasear, ¿Quieres  
dar un paseo conmigo esta noche?¿Qué te parece?-le pregunto Hermione  
avergonzada y colorada con la mirada baja hacia la Darxy que la miraba  
con hambre. 5. Por mi no hay problema pero...¿Estas segura?-dijo Draco disimulando lo  
mejor que podía su tono rojizo en las mejillas. 6. Si, entonces espérame después de cenar en la puerta del gran comedor,  
¿de acuerdo? 7. Vale, será mejor que le demos de comer ahora a esta Darxy porque nos  
comerá a nosotros entonces, jajaja. 8. Es verdad, venga dale tu primero de comer...-le dijo Hermione que le  
daba algo de temor con esa duenda que parecía que se estaba molestando. 9. ¿Por qué no le das tu ya que eres muy valiente?-le dijo pícaro Draco que  
le daba gracia por los gestos que hacia Hermione en esos momentos. 10. No, ni se te ocurra, no pienso tocar eso, mira por dios!! Que dientes!  
Parece que si me acerco me morderá!!-decía con pánico e ironía con lo que  
provoco que Draco riera ampliamente. 11. De acuerdo, jajaja.  
  
Draco se ocupo muy bien de la duenda y es que parecía que a la duenda le  
había gustado Draco por la mirada tonta que ponía cuando Draco le ponía  
un pedazo de pan en la boca. A Hermione le molestaba eso y aunque no lo  
admitiese estaba celosa.  
  
Después de la cena, ahí se encontraba Draco apoyado en la puerta  
Con un mechón rodando su cara, eso le hacia extremadamente sexy (n/a  
mmmmmmmmm que bombón!!).  
Hermione lo diviso, casi se resbala por no mirar por donde iba por lo  
guapo que se veía Draco en esa postura.  
  
1. Draco!!! Aquí!!-dijo Hermione mientras le saludaba con la mano, ella  
todavía no llegaba a la puerta. 2. Hermione!! Venga!!-le replico Draco, llevaba 5 minutos a mas esperando. 3. Perdóname, es que Harry y Ron me asaltaron antes de que saliese de la  
sala común.-le dijo Hermione sonriente ante la casa de asco que ponía  
Draco con solo escuchar "Harry y Ron". 4. Esos imbeciles siempre incordiando...-refunfuño Draco. 5. Disculpa que te diga pero esos imbeciles son mis amigos y no creo que te  
haría gracia a ti si te dijese que esos dos guardaespaldas que tienes de  
amigos son unos completos zoquetes- le dijo Hermione con malicia-Draco te  
ves muy mono cuando pones esa cara de niño mimado, jajajaja.  
  
Draco solo pudo enviarle una risa nerviosa, estaba avergonzado. Draco  
para cambiar de tema dijo:  
  
1. Y para que me querias?-le dijo Malfoy. 2. Para pasear!! Ya te dije antes!!-dijo Hermione que casi cae a causa de  
la impresión de la pregunta. 3. Claro que me dijiste eso, pero no creo que solo para eso querías pasear  
con el chico que odias desde 1. curso-esas palabras estaban dichas de una  
manera que inyectaba veneno y malicia a la vez. A Hermione le sentó como  
si una serpiente quisiese envolverla para luego ahogarla. Y es que eso  
era lo que pasaba. 4. Es que...Te lo digo en el camino ¿vale?-dijo Hermione mientras empezaba  
a caminar para los terrenos de Howgarts seguida de Draco.  
  
Se sentaron muy callados en una árbol que daba vista para el lago.  
Hermione rompió ese incomodo silencio.  
  
- Draco, me imagino que preguntaras el porque de mi invitación  
repentina...-Hermione aparto la vista "Por dios Hermione se valiente y  
dile lo que sientes!! Ve al grano!!" pensaba Hermione mirando sus manos  
nerviosamente.  
  
1. Si , eso me preguntaba-dijo de nuevo con ese veneno (de malicia) en su  
voz, Hermione sintió como si le diese un escalofrió. 2. Te seré sincera y discúlpame si te molesto, pero no creo que pueda  
seguir aguantando mas ...-decía Hermione con la voz un poco quebrada, le  
caía una gran lagrima por su mejillas que intentaba disimular bajo su  
pelo. 3. Dime lo que sea Hermione- dijo con aquella malicia mas suave, este  
miraba discretamente como lloraba pero no dijo nada. 4. Si te invite fue para expresarte lo que he sentido en estas ultimas  
semanas... creo que cuanto mas te ido conociendo me has llegado al  
corazón...Creo me he enamorado de... ti -después de soltar todo eso  
Hermione se sintió como vacía, como si dejase escapar algo como un  
secreto, un secreto que nadie podía saber, solo ella, estaba muy débil. 5. ................................-silencio, no hubo respuesta. Estaba  
como un trance del que no podía salir.  
  
Era alucinante lo que había escuchado, no se creía que a la chica que lo  
había odiado desde que eran pequeños y ahora le expresase lo que sentía.  
Seguía pensando y pensando mientras que Hermione pensaba que moriría del  
desespero si Draco no le decía nada, tenia unas ganas de salir corriendo  
hacia su dormitorio para poder llorar como era debido... Ya se avía  
levantado y empezaba a correr hacia el castillos...  
  
Draco reacciono justo antes de que Hermione entrase en el castillo y  
salió corriendo detrás de ella...  
  
La atrapo antes de que llegase al pasillo de la torre de Gryffindor... 1. Hermione!! Por favor escúchame...-dijo Draco reteniendo a Hermione con  
el brazo... 2. Creo que no hay nada de que hablar conmigo porque ... soy una estúpida!!  
Como puede decirte eso sabiendo que me detestas...-empezó a llorar en los  
brazos de Draco son importarle de lo que le hablaba hasta que Draco le  
susurro muy pegado a su oido: 3. Cariño, ¿por qué te pones así? Si sabes perfectamente que yo te  
...amo... eres la chica que ocupa mi mente y corazón día y noche...-  
Hermione corto ese llanto tan amargo y miro directamente a esos ojos  
grises que la derretían por dentro. 4. ¿Es verdad eso? No me digas cosas solo para consolarme, no me gusta que  
me mientan...-le dijo Hermione. 5. Si no me interesase por ti no hubiese corrido como un loco hacia ti, por  
favor Hermione créeme yo te amo...-y sin mas avisos ni preámbulos... la  
beso.  
  
Ese beso fue una sensación nunca probada en Hermione ni en Draco por lo  
cual era mágico para ellos. Nunca nadie en Howgarts hubiese creído que  
aquellos chiquillos que se odiaban desde 1. se llegasen a amar como lo  
hacían en ese momento.  
Hermione sintió arder su corazón que le presionaba cada vez mas y a  
mas...a hacer cosas nunca probadas a mas y a mas. Lo mismo pasaba con  
Draco que no pudo retenerse y empezó a descubrir cosas de aquel cuerpo  
que admiraba mientras no despegaba sus labios de los de su amada.  
Hermione se dejo llevar por aquel momento de pasión sin notar que una  
cabeza rojiza observaba todo eso con otro amigo de cabellera azabache.  
Esos eran Ron y Harry.  
  
Draco fue el único que tuvo la sensación de que eran vistos por lo que se  
detuvo y susurro al oído de Hermione :  
  
1. Creo que alguien nos mira, Hermione- Hermione miro disimuladamente a  
todos lado y fue cuando diviso que eran vistos por sus dos amigos pero  
aun así lo disimulo-, será mejor que regresemos a nuestras casas. ¿Qué  
tal si mañana quedamos de nuevo a la misma hora?-le ofreció Draco todavía  
en un susurro. 2. De acuerdo mi príncipe-le beso en la boca con ternura y de dirigió a la  
torre de Gryffindor y Draco hacia las mazmorras donde de encontraba la  
casa de el.  
  
CAPITULO 6.  
  
++***++ Flash Back ++***++  
  
Harry y Ron vieron como Hermione salía discretamente pero la retuvieron  
en la puerta: ¿A dónde vas? No pensaras ir a biblioteca, ¿no?-pregunto Ron, mejor dicho parecía que la estaba increpando. Tu no eres nadie para decir que lo debo hacer, así que mejor déjame en paz y no te metas en lo que no te incumbe- dijo Hermione con aire ofendido y se fue por la puerta.  
  
Harry y Ron se vieron al unísono con rasgos preocupados y sorprendidos.  
  
Ron, será mejor que veas a donde va a estas... no quiero parecer que la sigamos pero...-intuyo Harry. La seguiremos por su bien, vamos Harry.  
  
Y salieron con la capa invisible discretamente.  
***************++*****************  
Ahora ven todo lo que paso en el lago y en el pasillo y de dirigen lo mas  
rápido posible a la sala común. Lo que no saben es que Hermione ya sabe  
que la espiaron.  
  
**************++*****************  
  
Llegan 5 minutos antes que Hermione y se sientan en el sofá disimulando,  
como si hubiesen pasado todo el tiempo en la sala común.  
  
++***++Fin del Flash Back++***++  
  
Hermione maldecía que a sus amigos por haberla espiado. Les tiraría las  
broncas que nunca habían recibido. No olvidarían quien era Hermione  
Granger. Esta chica estaba que echaba humos por doquier.  
  
Entra y ve a sus amigos en el sofá callados y mirando las cenizas de la  
chimenea.  
Empieza la discusión:  
  
- PERO QUIENES OS HABREIS CREIDO PARA SEGUIRME Y ADEMÁS ESPIARME??? CREI  
QUE ERAMOS AMIGOS!!! POR LO VISTO NO TENEIS CONSIDERACIÓN DE LA QUE ES  
¡¡¡INTIMIDAD!!!-tomo un largo suspiro viendo a sus amigos con una ira  
nunca antes vista ella, parecía que escupía fuego por los ojos(de seguro  
que se había derretido la miel, jejeje) Herm...-Harry fue interrumpido por Hermione. NO HAY NINGUNA H E R M I O N E CON LA QUE HABLAR, NO CONTEIS CONMIGO DE AHORA EN ADELANTE EN NADA, NUESTRA AMISTAD SE PUEDE DAR POR ZANCADA- esas palabras fueran para Harry y Ron como una bala en el corazón-OLVIDAROS DE ESTA CHICA PORQUE NO LE VAIS A VOLVER A VER NI SIQUIERA EL PELO!! AHORA SI NO TENEIS NADA MAS QUE ESPIARME-fue como otra bala en los corazones de Harry y Ron que estaban como en un estado de shock- ME VOY A DORMIR!!- y acto seguido salió corriendo al dormitorio de las chicas.  
  
Aunque no lo aceptase le habia dolido a ella misma sus palabras, no  
quería decir todo esas cosas pero no había mas remedio. Estaba decidida a  
actuar diferente, ya no seria mas de ese trío. Ahora podría pavonearse  
como toda chica a sus 15 años y mostrar la bella chica que era por fuera  
y por dentro. No le importara que sepan que estaba enamorada de Draco  
Malfoy pero tampoco se iba a dejar espiar.  
Y con esas ideas se quedo dormida.  
  
CAPITULO 7.  
  
Al día siguiente (era sábado) se levanto como siempre, se ducho, se  
vistió con una falda de encaje hecha con tela vaquera, una camiseta de  
manga media (ya sabéis esas que tienen la manga hasta el codo) y una  
chaqueta vaquera arriba, se peino con una coleta alta y un poco de  
maquillaje. Estaba muy guapa.  
  
Bajo a desayunar ya un poco tarde de seguro habían empezado, diviso que  
un chico de pelos rubio y mirada platina se recargaba en la puerta del  
gran comedor con aire preocupado.  
  
Hola Draco, ¿Por qué esa cara?- le pregunto Hermione. EH?? Ah! Eres tu Hermione, sabes algo de las personas que nos espiaron ayer? Me da mala espina- se veía que Draco no podía mas con su desespero. Ya se quienes son y créeme ya he arreglado todo mal entendido. ¿Quiénes eran?-pregunto intrigado Draco. Las dos personas que mas odias y creo que yo también- bajo un poco la mirada con tristeza. No pueden ser... ¿Potter y Weasley?...- el Slytherin estaba mas que alucinado. Si...-asintió Hermione con la mirada al suelo.  
  
Los días pasaban dejando paso a la navidad y sin poder retener también la  
alegría(^.^).  
  
Al baile de navidad fueron casi tres cuartos del colegio, Hermione  
con... ¡Draco! (con quien mas?? Jejejeje).  
  
Pero a pesar de las buenas cosas que pasaban alrededor de ella seguía con  
la depresión de no hablarle a sus amigos y es que aunque los quisiese  
ignorar ... no podía, pero siempre se escabullía y al llegar a su  
habitación caía en un desanimo que la hacia llorar hasta quedar dormida.  
  
[Notas de la autora: Ya se que me queda muy dramatice, jeje pero todavía VIENE LO PEOR!! Pero tranquilos todos!! Después de la tormenta viene el arco iris....(que mal me ha quedado esto ultimo, jajaja)]  
  
El baile fue tan exitoso como el año pasado. Hermione y Draco lo paso de maravilla, también se enteraron que Harry andaba con una chica... que tenia melena pelirroja...A Hermione le pareció que era Ginny, pero había muchas pelirrojas como para juzgar que era ella, también de que Ron se había fugado una noche con una tal Mandy Brockelehurst (una de Ravenclaw ) y eran novios desde entonces.  
  
Pasadas unas semanas después del baile de navidad, Hermione empezó a sentir malestares muy fuertes en los costados de los abdominales. Cuando de verdad no pudo aguantar cayo en la sala común con las miradas de algunos de primero que se encontraban allí, estos avisaron a su ídolo (Harry Potter) y al amigo de Potter (Ron). Harry y Ron casi se caen para tras al ver a Hermione en el sofá pálida como una tiza y con las manos acogiéndose los costados como si le doliese.  
  
Harry, será mejor llevarla a la enfermería...Puede que tenga algo en las costillas algo interno que le duela mucho...-decía Ron mientras ayudaba a Harry a coger a Hermione en brazos. Si... creo que también hay que avisar a ... Malfoy...-esto impacto bastante a Ron. Creo...que si... Yo iré a por Malfoy y tu llévala a donde Madame Pomfrey. De acuerdo- y se alejo con Hermione en brazos hasta en la enfermería mientras que Ron por el otro pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras.  
  
En cuanto llego la pared donde están las paredes de Slytherin, la pared  
de dejo salir a Draco acompañado de Blaise Zabini con unas escobas...  
  
...Malfoy, creo que será mejor que me acompañes, tu solo- echo una mirada fugaz a Blaise- ya que es un problemilla personal-dijo Ron a Draco con una mirada donde se veía claramente un odio y preocupación, que aun así confundido le ordeno a Blaise que empiecen. De acuerdo, Weasley. ...-se limito a echarle una mirada con mas alivio y se encaminaron por el pasillo con un silencio que era tan incomodo como si tuvieses Pansy Parkinson haciéndote la pelota en tus narices. Draco decidió romper ese silencio: Weasley, ¿De que se trata? ...De ...Hermione, ...la encontramos en la sal común muy pálida además estaba desmayada...-junto mas cosas decía mas pálido se ponía Draco, ya sabia que desde hace poco Hermione andaba así. Le dije varias veces que fuese a la enfermería, pero decía que era un simple catarro...-dijo frunciendo el ceño con decepción, esta muy preocupado. ...Malfoy...una pregunta. ¿Qué pasa ahora?-dijo asustado. Ya se nunca nos hemos llevado bien, ni espero, pero lo que no me cabe en la cabeza es como pudiste "enamorarte" de Hermione, si siempre la insultabas- pregunto Ron obviamente con rencor, claro esta que disimulado mirando el suelo. Weasley, las personas cambian...¿O es que pensabas que un Malfoy no puede cambiar o que nunca podría tener sentimientos?-respondió Draco visiblemente dolido, esto impacto a Ron y segunda vez en su vida tuvo que pedir perdón. Perdona...solo que...da igual, además creo que Hermione se encuentra bien contigo. ¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa y la ultima? Claro. ¿Qué tal si en nuestro "amistad" hacemos borrón y cuenta nueva?-ofreció Ron con una sonrisa dedicada a Draco. ... Por mi encantado, Weasley.-dijo estrechando por primera vez de la persona que llego a odiar mas después de Harry. Bueno Malfoy, será mejor que cuentes esto a Hermione porque me duele mucho no hablar con mi mejor amiga... De eso no dudes, en cuanto salgamos de aquí se lo cuento. Y llámame Draco, todos mis amigos lo hacen-dijo guiñando un ojo. De acuerdo, Draco.-dijo sonriente.  
  
Llegaron a la enfermería en un cuarto de minuto. Donde se encontraba una  
Madame Pomfrey histérica, un Harry casi igual de blando que Hermione con  
mueca preocupada y una Hermione acostada en una cama con cara de muerta  
por lo pálida.  
  
Ron lanzo un mirada a Harry dando a entender que seria mejor salir para  
dejar a solas a la Hermione medio-muerta y al Draco casi al punto de un  
infarto cardiaco.  
  
Harry entendió la mirada y salieron con la excusa de que estaban cansados  
y que volverían luego. Pomfrey habia ido a por un pocion a donde Snape.  
  
Draco por mientras, estaba acariciando los dulces rizos de su amada  
cuando Hermione dijo algo en voz alta pero no la ella:  
"TODOS LOS SANGRE SUCIAS MORIRAN ANTES DEL AMANECER"  
  
Draco se llevo tal susto que casi sale corriendo, pero se contuvo.  
Estaba en shock, esa voz la conocía muy bien, la de Voldemort.  
¿Cuántas veces la había escuchado en el verano en su casa? Ni idea pero  
de algo si estaba seguro, que Hermione no viviría si seguía en esas  
condiciones...Pero de repente... ...¿Qué fue lo que me paso?...Draco!! No sabes lo mal que lo he pasado...- derramo lagrimas-...Estas semana he estado bajo un hechizo, no sabes lo mal que... me encontró en la biblioteca...yo salia en tu búsqueda pero -mas fuertes los sozollos- esa rata...¿Y Harry? Dijo Peter que Howgarts seria atacado un amanecer y que Harry moriría al igual que...yo...-lloraba a cantaros mientras Draco solo hacia abrazarla y abrazarla-Draco tengo miedo!!! Tranquila Hermione, nada te pasara si estas a mi lado...nadie te tocara, te lo juro, así como me llamo Draco Malfoy.  
  
Todo lo demás fue un caos, se les fue llamados a todos los profesores a  
la enfermería. Escucharon todo la versión y en seguida se mandaron a  
esconder todos los alumnos en las cámaras de las cuatro fundadores (los  
de Slytherin no fueron a la cámara secreta, tranquilos!!). Mientras Harry  
y Ron fueron preparados para lo que fuease necesario esa noche y  
amanecer.  
  
Esperaron horas listos con sus armas (varitas) y armaduras (capas  
fuertes), entre todos los adultos solo se encontraban 4 jovenes, Harry,  
Ron Hermione y Draco ( a todos, incluso maestros (quitando Dumbledore que  
solo sonrio), les pareció extraño tener un Malfoy en su lado).  
  
+++++*****+++++*****+++++*****+++++*****+++++*****+++++*****  
  
Todo lo demás fue una completa victoria donde solo dos personas murieron por no quererse separar, por querer estar siempre el uno contra el otro... Hermione Granger dio su vida por salvar a Draco Malfoy cuando el propio padre de el le mando un Aveda Kedabra dirigido a Draco pero Hermione se interpuso y al de poco Draco después de matar a su padre, agotado, por gastar muchas energía y lagrimas por la perdida de su novia, se unió con Hermione cuando demostró a todos que el no era esa persona tan fría e insufrible con la que nadie se fiaba, era una persona como las demás que tenia sentimientos como todos... Quedo dormido por siempre jamás al lado del joven cuerpo de Hermione ya muy bien conocido por el antes de caer rendido en el pecho de su novia grito "Una Vida Amarga, puede cambiar si se lo proponen, nunca hay que perder la esperanza porque siempre la hay, y ahora me despido de parte de Hermione y mía, adiós a todos que nos llegaron a apreciar como persona algún día...Adiós..." Esas fueron las ultimas palabras por las que peleo Draco por decir antes de que su cuerpo cayese en el suelo mojado, por la lluvia suave que caía, al lado del pecho de una Hermione sin vida pero con una satisfecha sonrisa de triunfo al igual que Draco por estar de nuevo con su amada.  
  
Justo segundos antes de que Draco se "fuese" Harry había derrotado por una puñetera vez a Voldemort trayendo al mundo mágico una incógnita alegría que no se hubiese visto nunca antes.  
  
Los cuerpo de Hermione y Draco fueron enterrado juntos por ordenes de los mejores amigos de los difuntos, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Pansy y algunos mas como Goyle y Crabbe.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_- FIN -_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Este fanfic lo he escrito por mi misma, sin ninguna ayuda, me ha costado describirlo ya que yo tuve que ser testigo de una cosa similar...  
  
Y ahora quiero decirles que NO ES NECESARIO que me mandéis reviws o esas cosas ya que a mi me da igual, yo escribo porque me gusta no para que me digan si esta mal o bien.  
  
Pero si alguno tiene decirme alguna critica del ff estoy a disposición cuando sea, mi e-mail es: nena_gothica15@hotmail.com.  
  
Bueno y ahora si me disculpáis pero me tengo que ir, y una cosa mas, disculpar por repetir de nuevo todo, .^.^.  
  
**********************  
  
*Todo el amor y toda la felicidad Se fueron con el viento y ya no volverán, Aquellos sueños que no puedo olvidar... Es tiempo para recordar* 


End file.
